


Serendipitous Black

by BazStClair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazStClair/pseuds/BazStClair
Summary: Nicholas Sirius Black. Only living son of one Sirius Black currently locked away in Azkaban had no idea what he was up against until he went to Hogwarts. He expected wands and magic; not three-headed dogs, an evil overlord and several near-death experiences.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters aside from my own characters belong to her royal highness herself, J.K Rowling.

**September 1st, 1991**

 

Nicholas Drake woke up to the sound of crying piercing through the night. He winced, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he sat up in his bed. Eyes generally drifting to the cot set up a few paces away from him, he could barely make out the small figure of a toddler sat upright in bed bawling.

“Oh no, Jake.” He whispered rushing over, his small arms reaching in to pick up the Toddler under the arms. Nicholas drew the Toddler to his chest bouncing his nephew up and down as he’d seen Melissa do it plenty of times in the past, cooing his nephew into calming down. He could briefly hear footsteps as his sister had gotten up from her own bed making her way down the hallway into their room. Jake had calmed down, his toddler fists clenching onto Nicholas’s pyjama top only sniffling quietly.

“You’re so good with him Nicky.” His sister, Melissa smiled upon entering the room. Nicholas returned her smile with one of his own as Jake started giggling playing Nicholas’s black hair. Melissa collapsed onto the bed next to Jake, rubbing her hands down her face in an attempt to wake herself up.

“You could always try to go back to sleep Lissy.” Nicholas countered, trying and failing to keep the Toddler from grabbing handfuls of his hair “Jake and I will try to keep it down.”

Melissa turned to look at the alarm clock next to Nicholas’s bed, frowning at the time as though glaring at it will make it turn back an hour.

“No point, gotta start getting you guys ready anyway” She let out a sigh, collecting Jake into her arms “You all packed?”

Nicholas looked at the corner of their room, towards his large hogwarts trunk with a grimace. He didn’t want to go, despite Melissa’s arguments that she could look after Jake on her own and work a full time job he knew it would be difficult for the both of them.

“I don’t want to go.” Nicholas said quietly, kissing the top of Jake’s blond head as he stood up “I don’t want to leave you.” Jake seemed to sense Nicholas’s discomfort as his tiny hands started stroking Nicholas’s cheeks instead. Melissa looked at her brother sadly, of course she didn’t want her baby brother to go. 

For an eleven year old he prefered to be home, being with her and Jake than out in the park with the other kids. It almost scared Melissa as to how much she depended on the eleven year old. But she knew that if she kept him home she’d never forgive herself for stopping him reaching his full potential. Nicholas was intelligent, such a bright boy his teachers always told her. Never got into trouble, or start fights. Nicholas had quickly taken up the responsibility of being Jake’s father figure when Melissa’s husband walked out of the house. Always on hand to help the Toddler and Melissa with anything around the house, already doing paper rounds to earn a bit of money to pay for food whenever Melissa was too tired from work.

Melissa wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye watching Nicholas coo at his nephew, she forgot sometimes how young he was. With his chin length black hair, tucked behind the ears. His cheeks still full of baby fat that she knew would fall away in the future years, grey eyes that held so much emotion. She’d seen him grow up since he was a Toddler, they’d been stuck by the hip ever since her mother brought him home. She couldn’t imagine living without the boy for a whole year. He was so dependable and mature, having moments where his actual age shone through with mischief he’d cause with Jake. 

“We’ll be fine Nicky.” Melissa reassured the eleven year old, placing a kiss on top of his head before ruffling his hair, “Maybe when you come back you can show Jake all the new tricks and magic you’ve learned at school.” That was another thing that surprised Nico, when an older lady arrived at his sisters house one day at the beginning of the summer. The lady named Professor McGonagall had explained to him that he was a wizard, and that magic was real. All the myths about werewolves and talking animals were true and alive, and actually not too far. McGonagall explained that all the weird things that happened to him were just bouts of accidental magic and it wasn’t just a mistake that he used to cause lights to turn into fireflies or that he once conjured his nephew’s toy dragon to actually spout fire.

“Not supposed to use magic outside of school though.” Nicholas replied, stretching his arms above his head “Besides, Jake can cause enough trouble now without the use of magic as it is.” He chuckling with Melissa.

“You’re gonna be such a bad influence on him when you come back next year.” She mused, walking with Jake out of his room. Nicholas followed, a hand over his heart and a look of distress on his face.

“Me? A bad influence? I don’t know what you’re on about.” Melissa knew that if she’d turned around, she’d be able to see his grey eyes sparkling with untapped mischief. They’d reached the kitchen of their small two bedroom bungalow, Melissa sat down at the dining table with Jake on her lap. Nicholas went straight into his habit of preparing Toddler food and cereal for him and his sister, sorting out his sister’s coffee and Jake’s bottle of milk.

“What kind of stuff do you think you’ll be learning?” Melissa asked, brushing stray blonde hairs from her face behind her ear.

“Maybe I’ll learn to sprout money from the oven.” Nicholas grinned as she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t need money you dork. We’re doing fine. My sister at work said that there’s a chance I could get a transfer to Surrey the following summer with how well I’m doing y’know.” Melissa took the bottle offered from Nicholas with a thanks, feeding her son on her lap.

“Surrey’s expensive Mel. How are you gonna cope with the bills all the way out there?” Nicholas tried to keep the worry from his mind, knowing that his sister was fully capable of looking after herself and Jake but he knew it would be a struggle without him there.

“We always manage Nick. Can’t have you around forever now can we?” She grinned over the top of Jake’s head.

“Can’t believe you’re trying to get rid of me already. I thought I was loved here.” He tried to say around a mouthful of cereal. Melissa rolled her eyes, the same grin on her face widening.

“You’re such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“But I’m a cute pain in the ass.” Nicholas retorted pointing his spoon back at her, knowing he’d won.

The Drakes got ready to take Nicholas to King’s Cross station. The one thing Nicholas knew about this day was that Melissa was going to get beyond stressed, she hated the idea of travelling for so long from their little house in St Alban’s to King’s cross. It was an hour long drive, but even then she knew that parking was going to be as difficult to find. 

The entire morning before setting off was filled with Nicholas and Melissa shouting back and forth at each other about whether Nicholas had packed all his robes and about whether his owl would feel too confined in her cage. Melissa would call up about one of his books being on the dining table and Nicholas would shout back to clarify if it was a muggle or a wizard book.

So they were already in a hectic mood before they’d even gotten into the car. Melissa had to remove the shelf in the boot of her car to get Nicholas’s trunk in. She’d put Jake in the car set behind, with Nicholas’s owl on the seat next to him. Nicholas had a backpack on his lap in the passenger seat whilst Melissa took the driving seat. She slapped the driving visor closed before turning on him.

“Right. Last minute check.” Nicholas readied himself. “Your letter and ticket?”

“Got it.” Nicholas slapped his backpack.

“Have you double checked that you have all your textbooks?”

“Yes Lissy.” He groaned, remembering the checklist he’d made out of his hogwarts letter.

“Don’t groan at me dork. Did you pack enough clothes? You’re gone for a year, if I get a letter off you in a week saying that you haven’t got enough underwear I swear to God-”

“Mel!” Nicholas shouted “You bought me like 6 packets!”

“Do you realise how much of the laundry I do a week consists of your clothes?! You go through clothes faster than I do!-”

“In my defence those are the clothes that end up on the floor and you know how I feel about clothes on the floor, they’re dirty once they hit the ground!-” Mel rolled her eyes once again turning the key in the ignition.

“Just because it’s on the ground does not make it dirty!”

“Mel! You’re a nurse you should be telling me not to use clothes twice!” Nicholas snapped back, embarassment clear on his face as they drove away from the little bungalow.

“Bite me dork!” She screamed out in surprise as Nicholas actually reached across to bite on her arm “I swear you’re an actual pet. When you come back in the summer, I’m gonna put up a dog house just for you. In the back garden.”

“As long as it’s not in the mud then I’m all for it.” The siblings continued bickering back and forth all the way to the train station in London. Every once and again, taking a stop to check on Jake and to use the toilet (Mel had a really weak bladder). But the siblings agreed that it didn’t feel like a feel like it’d taken an hour and a half to get to King’s Cross.

They’d found a parking spot eventually (After Nicholas kept shouting that he’d found one only to discover that there was a motorbike or a mini cooper in the space, which led to more swearing and rage from his sister) and Nicholas dragged his trunk along the floor, with his backpack strapped onto his back. Melissa was holding Jake by the hand and his owl cage in the other as they made their way to the train station.

“So say if someone lives in like Ireland but in the south, do you reckon they’d go to your school or they’d have their own?” Mel asked as she followed Nicholas into the grand station, her eyes scanning the platform numbers.

“I don’t know Mel, this is as new to me as it is to you mate.” he warily eyed the pidgeons that Jake kept trying to chase, gurgling with happiness “Jake, mate please stop chasing the pidgeons. I don’t want them flying at you. You’re on your own then.” He stepped back as Jake started running at one heading for him.

“C’mon guys, the platform should be this way!” Mel called over her shoulder. Nicholas lifted Jake into his arms and broke into a run away from the rats with wings, following his sister who had somehow manager to get a trolley for his trunk and owl. 

“Jake, you’re the man of the house now I’m away. Y’know what that means? You can’t let Mel give you all those sweets ok. Hush- don’t look at me like that.” He hissed as his toddler nephew glared at him “You gotta remind her that you can’t watch too much tv too, cause it keeps you up at night.” Nicholas looked his nephew in the eyes sternly, trying to keep a straight face as his nephew started giggling “Look you’re making it hard for me to give you strict instructions as an adult with you not taking me seriously.”

Jake scrunched his face up for a moment, as though ready to start crying.

“No- listen. I’m being serious-”

“Nicky c’mon! It’s nearly eleven!” Mel shouted again, getting his attention “Right, now that’s where platform 9 and three quarters should be.” She pointed at a brick wall, Nicholas looked back at her.

“Mel, that’s a wall.” He readjusted Jake in his arms, the toddler kept fumbling to be put on the floor wanting to chase another pidgeon in front of the wall.

“I know it’s a wall. But that’s what it says on your ticket!” Mel swore under her breath, running her hand through her frizzy blond hair. “Maybe it was a spelling mistake?”

“Not a very good one then, I imagine a lot of people are gonna be upset.” Nicholas pulled his ticket out of his backpack, looking up to check on Jake- “Jake!” 

Mel turned her attention to her son, who’d somehow was missing half his body as though he’d melted into the wall. The toddler looked up in surprise to find both Mel and Nicholas running for him, giggling as he ran back further into the wall. Mel shouted in anguish, and picked up the little boy.

“You! Are never leaving my sight again! Forget freedom I’m gonna buy you one of those Toddler leashes!-” Mel stopped shouting for a moment to realise that they were no longer standing on the same platform as before.

“It was magic!” Nicholas beamed up at her, his eyes shining with delight at the bright red steam train before them. He looked up to find the number platform 9 and three quarters right there.

“Oh shit.” Mel grinned “Well this is it then isn’t it?” Nicholas could tell that despite her tough facade that she’d put on today, his older sister was going to start crying anytime soon.

“God Mel, you make it sound like I’m dying.” Nicholas looked around him at all the bustling families trying to get their children on the train. He’d seen a family a few ways away, all with bright red hair and matching pale complexions. Suddenly feeling insecure he tucked his hair behind his ear, realising that Mel and Jake were looking at him. 

“You’ll be fine.” She reassured him. Nicholas tried to smile “You’ve got a brilliant mind on top of those shoulders, not like your idiot sister.”

“Mel, you’ve got a degree. You’re not an idiot.” Nicholas wiped at his nose with his sleeve, ignoring Mel waving away his comment.

“Shush, I’m giving you a talk. Look at me- right. No girls. I don’t want to get any letters about a girl leaving hogwarts pregnant because of you.” Melissa said sternly, Nicholas could feel his cheeks turning pink.

“I’m eleven! Not 18 Mel!” He all but shouted.

“And no drugs! Nicholas Sirius Drake, I swear on mum’s grave if you so much as touch one of those marijuana things-”

“I’m pretty sure they have a proper name sis.” Nicholas blanched as she used his full name.

“I will never let you come into the house again. Got it? I’ve had a lot of run in’s at the hospital with people who’ve done drugs and it’s proper messed with their heads!” Melissa continued to berate him as Nicholas just nodded along, shaking his head in disbelief “Do your homework! Don’t get distracted.”

“Did you forget all the good reports I’d gotten last year? Of all things you’re worried about my grades?” Nicholas barked out a laugh. Melissa cracked a smile before pulling him into a hug.

“I’ll be fine Mel.” Nicholas could suddenly feel his eyes starting to prickle and his nose sniffling as he hugged his sister tight around the waist. He breathed in her scent as though wishing he could take it with her to Hogwarts, the comforting smell of the strawberry shampoo she used and lavender fabric softener willing him to calm down. He tried to ignore the panic in his chest, realising that this was going to be the last time he’d see his sister and nephew for a whole year again. He could feel Mel press her lips on the top of his head, before ruffling his hair.

“I know. Just feels like this is that point where you’re growing up y’know? Like as if I’m gonna get a letter in a week asking me about puberty and hair growing in weird places and-"

“Mel!” Nicholas hissed, his eyes wide as a bunch of boys his age walked past. Melissa started laughing out loud at the expression on his face.

Nicholas pulled away, grabbing Jake off the floor and hugging him as tight.

“Be good for your mum alright pal?” Nicholas planted kisses all over Jake’s face, despite the toddler’s protests “Make sure you remind her to relax every once in a while, and I’m expecting weekly progress reports on your art career Jake.” He looked over at Mel, a serious look on his face “This Toddler is gonna be our goldmine in a year’s time, I’m telling ya.”

“I’ll write to you guys every day.” Nicholas promised, handing Jake back to his sister.

“Just make sure you look after yourself alright dork?” She sniffed, her eyes wet “Work hard, don’t get into trouble.” she said walking alongside Nicholas as he pushed his trolley towards the train. She kept glancing at the clock, worried that Nicholas wasn’t going to get on in time as he struggled to push the heavy weight.

“Me? Trouble? Melissa who do you think I am?!” Nicholas grunted, pulling the trolley to a stop next to one of the train doors “I am the epitome of goodness, it’s almost as if I was modelled after Toddler Jesus. That’s how good I am.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Melissa watched as Nicholas started hauling his trunk and owl onto the train. He stepped onto the train, leaning out to plant a kiss on Mel’s and Jake’s cheeks. “I love you dork!” She pulled up Jake’s hand, waving it goodbye at his uncle.

“Love you too mel! Love you Jakey!” He was still waving as the train started to move, watching Mel wave him goodbye along with Jake. He refused to find a compartment until their figures disappeared from sight.


	2. Chapter 2

**September 1st, 1991**

  
  


Nicholas had found a near enough empty compartment near the back of the train, after pulling along his owl and the trunk being taken care of he’d settled into a seat next to the window. He hadn’t realised how rushed and exhausted he’d felt until his eyes started drooping.

But the sound of a large bang stopped him from dozing off.

“Excuse me? Do you mind me sitting here?” Nicholas turned his head towards another kid who looked his age, with dark unruly hair and a thin face. Round glasses nearly slipping down his nose.

“No, go ahead.” Nicholas propped his chin on his hand looking at the boy in front of him “Is this your first year?”

“What? Oh yeah.” The boy replied “I’m Harry.”

“Nicholas. But you can call me anything else, if it’s too long for you.” Nicholas shook Harry’s outstretched hand, a grin on his face. Worry melting away from his shoulders.

“Sounds good.” Harry grinned, “Are you from a magical family then?”

“Nah. My parents were normal- muggles I mean. So is my sister, Mel.” Nicholas shrugged his shoulders “What about you?”

“My family’s the same, I was quite worried actually that a lot of the kids here are from a bunch of magic families only. Thought I was behind.” Harry let out a heavy sigh.

“Didn’t you read the books they recommended in the letter? Quite a few of them gave pointers about the wizarding world.” Nicholas quipped, Harry’s eyes widened a fraction.

“Oh yeah, no I just don’t like reading.” The boy looked away, Nicholas decided to let the subject drop. He mentally kicked himself for the lame conversation starter. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll just get lost together.” Nicholas smiled, watching Harry getting hyper again about Hogwarts. “I like your owl. I just got mine last week. Named her Raven.” He watched as Harry’s features light up with amusement.

“Why Raven?” Harry mused.

“Why not?” Nicholas chuckled turning to his gorgeous Black owl perched in her cage. She had such a regal look to her, deserving such a regal name and yet Nicholas couldn’t help but love the idea of calling her a punny name. “Could’ve been worse, my sister said I should have called her dog.” Harry burst out laughing at that.

“Mine’s called Hedwig, I got her name from one of the books we got.” Nicholas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Oh so you did read one of them?” Harry laughed again. The door slid open again to reveal one of the redheaded kids he’d seen earlier on the platform standing there. The boy looked to be about his age, with pale freckly skin and bright red hair. Looking a bit sheepish.

“Hey can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.” Nicholas looked over at Harry, the other boy smiled and gestured towards the seat next to him.

“I’m Ron by the way. Ron Weasley.” The new boy introduced himself, shaking hands with Harry and Nicholas.

“Nicholas Drake.” Nicholas felt oddly formal. Perhaps it was because he had to say his last name to this stranger.

“I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” Nicholas and Harry watched as Ron’s eyes widened in excitement.

“No way! Really?! That’s wicked!” Nicholas felt a bit left out considering how easily over this one bit of information that the other two boys had bonded, “Is it true then?”

“Is what true?” 

“The- The scar?” Ron hesitated, as though the topic would hurt Harry. But to his and Nicholas’ surprise, Harry pulled his fringe back to reveal a scar on his forehead in the shape on a lightning bolt. Nicholas shuddered, he’d never heard of Harry Potter before none in any of the books he’d gotten from Diagon Alley and he’d already read most of them.

“So you’ve met him, You-Know-Who?” Ron asked the question like as though he’d just asked Harry what he got for Christmas.

“I’m sorry but what are you guys talking about?” Nicholas interrupted getting annoyed slightly.

“You’ve never heard of Harry Potter?” Ron gasped, his jaw falling open “Did you grow up under a rock?”

“That’s quite rude.” Nicholas snapped back “Not all of us grew up in the wizarding world y’know.”

“Wait you’re muggle born?” Ron raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“So am I.” Harry responded, jumping into Nicholas’s defence “Well, raised by muggles anyway. Neither of us really know about You-Know-Who.”

Ron started explaining then about this evil, dark lord named Voldemort. He was really against muggle-borns and had a bad legion of wizards that followed him named Death Eaters. Apparantly, the reason Harry was famous was because this Voldemort guy had killed Harry’s parents. But then when Voldemort turned on to kill Harry, the spell backfired and ended up killing himself instead.

Nicholas looked shocked and almost surprised at the thought that Harry as a kid was capable of killing this powerful overlord. He couldn’t wrap his head around it but he was sure that in the next few days he’d learn more about this story and of Voldemort considering his arch enemy was going to Hogwarts with him.

Nicholas hadn’t meant to either, but he had dozed off in the compartment leaning against the window of the compartment. The exhaustion had finally hit him all at once, leaving him burying his face in his hoodie and wrapping his arms around himself to find some comfort.

He dreamed of home, seeing Mel chase the toddler around in the backgarden before collapsing on the grass in a bundle of laughter. Nicholas was stood to the side, watching them with a smile on his face. Watching Jake’s face light up in glee as Mel pretended to be the boogie-monster chasing him slowly to give him a head start. But Nicholas then noticed a dark figure inside the house, almost gliding his way around the furniture with his arm extended. It was like as if Nicholas was dropped in a bath of water, as he’d realised what was going on in front of him. He could make out a pair of red eyes from under the black figure’s hood. 

Nicholas couldn’t help it, he started screaming. He tried running towards Jake and Mel, to pull them to safety but his legs were glued to the floor. His blood ran cold, realising that whilst the figure was nearing his family in front of him there was nothing he could do. They couldn’t see or hear him.

Jake let out a scream of giggles after being caught by his mother that he didn’t even see the flash of green light-

“Nicholas!” Nicholas stirred violently awake, accidentally slapping his head against the window with a hiss “Sorry mate. We’re nearly there. Thought you’d want to get changed into your robes.” Harry smiled sheepishly.

Nicholas grumbled his thanks, before searching his trunk for the robes he’d bought from Diagon Alley. Tucking his wand into his pocket, he looked out the window realising that it had gotten dark in the time he’d been asleep. He’d been only half paying attention to what the other two boys were saying, it was something about being sorted into houses but Nicholas couldn’t listen. He was shaken up from his dream, chilling him to his bones. He knew that it was because of the story Ron had told them both about earlier on Harry’s parents and that Nicholas’s sister and nephew weren’t going to be found in their village, but he couldn’t help but start worrying.

And that worrying made him feel like he’d aged ten years already.

The train drew to a stop eventually, Nicholas followed the other two boys out of the train before a body crashed into him almost knocking him off his feet.

“Watch where you’re going! Idiot!” Nicholas glanced up at a boy with nearly pure blonde hair, and what looked like a permanent sneer on his face. He’d already decided that he didn’t like this boy in particular.

“I  _ knew _ where I was going. It was you that crashed into me.” Nicholas retorted, his grey eyes narrowed.

“Are you actually talking to me?” The blonde brushed himself off, suddenly being flanked by two other burly looking boys “Do you have any idea who I am?” he spat out.

“No I don’t actually. I don’t really have the time to waste on looking up stupid little boys, especially those who need an entourage to lean back on.” Nicholas watched as the blonde seemed to start questioning him, Nicholas glared on as he barged past the blonde. His shoulder slamming past his in the process. He gave off a cool exterior but on the inside, he was screaming profanities in his head. Since when did he start fights on the first day?! Today wasn’t even his first day!

“Don’t pay him any attention. He’s a bully.” Nicholas reared around on another voice beside him, looking at a girl with wild bushy hair and front teeth too large. He cocked an eyebrow in response. “His name is Draco Malfoy. One of those purebloods that think they’re better than everyone else.”

“Pureblood?” Nicholas repeated.

“They think that because their family doesn’t have any non-magical folk, it makes them purer wizards than everyone else.” The girl grimaced looking back towards the blonde haired boy. 

“They do realise right, that blood is just blood right?” Nicholas smirked, earning a smile off the girl “Nicholas Drake.”

“Hermione Granger.” Hermione had stuck by his side as they followed the line of first years up to Hogwarts. He could briefly see a giant leading the way, learning from Hermione that his name was Hagrid and that he was the keeper of keys or something.

“Wait, so are you a muggle born?” Nicholas countered at one point suddenly curious.

“So what if I am?”

“Don’t get upset, I was only wondering. I’ve been asked that question already another time today and couldn’t help but wonder if you were one too, especially since you knew so much about magic and Hogwarts.” Hagrid had stopped walking at a lake, where boats lined the edges. He shouted four to a boat, Nicholas instantly walked to one closest, a babbling Hermione behind him nearly tripping over in the process since she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. Nicholas reached out a hand to her, causing her to stop in shock before putting her hand in his as he helped her into a boat. He stepped in after her, noticing how she was still silent as two other boys clambered in behind them.

“So you were talking about the classes?” With that Hermione continued on again. Nicholas was only half paying attention as he leaned forwards as much as he can, trying to catch his first glimpse of the castle. 

“You’re going to end up falling in the lake if you continue leaning forward like that.” Hermione looked over the side of the boat with uncertainty, Nicholas grinned suddenly moving the boat rigorously from side to side. Hermione screamed at him, her hands gripping the sides of the tiny boat “Stop! Stop doing that!”

“Why? It’s fun!” Hearing Hagrid ahead shouting back to duck low, before Nicholas felt his breath catch in his chest.

It was beautiful. Hogwarts was beautiful. It looked like something out of a painting. With high rising towers, yellow lights from windows twinkling like stars. Nicholas knew his lower jaw had fallen wide open, as well as all his fellow first years. For once he felt like he was acting his age, being bewildered and excited to start at this new school and have this new excitement. He could feel the anticipation bubbling in his chest, when McGonagall had come to his home in the summer he was just picturing another boring boarding school. Not something as magnificent and majestic as this. 

For some reason he felt guilty as well, like he shouldn’t be happy that he was leaving Mel and Jake at home. Here, he would have no responsibilities- granted he loved it back home, and being able to help Mel and be with Jake when Mel was at work was one of the things he loved to do the most- but he’d be able to be a kid. That made him guilty. He didn’t want Mel to think that he hated being home.

Nicholas decided to put the matter to rest, only focusing on the task ahead as he started listening eagerly to Hermione talking about the house sorting. A part of him feared it. What if the Sorting Hat didn’t know what house to put him in? What if the Sorting Hat decided he was too muggle to even be in Hogwarts and just sent him home before even starting properly?

He shook the ideas out of his head as the boats reached the boathouse, he stepped out of the boat leaning back to help Hermione out as well as the other two boys before venturing forth towards the castle.

“Hermione look!” He gasped pointing towards the front doors. Two large wooden doors decorated with what looked like runes stood towering before them. Nicholas noticed Harry and Ron in front of them, whispering away as well probably just as excited as he and Hermione were about starting the school year.

The grand doors swung open to reveal a stony faced woman, one that Nicholas was happy he’d recognised despite the stern expression on her face. She wore a similar dress to the one she’d wore over her visit in the summer, emerald green in colour with her hair pulled back tight from her face hidden in a bun under her tall pointed witch hat.

“The firs’-years, Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said with a flourish of his hand.

“Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here.” Professor McGonagall opened the doors wide, allowing the crowd of first years to bustle their way into the entrance hall. Nicholas noticed out of the corner of his eye that McGonagall seemed to purse her lips as he walked past with Hermione in tow. Casting his gaze forwards again he couldn’t help the unsettled feeling in his chest. 

They followed Professor McGonagall through the entrance hall towards another room where the loud sound of mixed voices were coming from. Nicholas gulped, he hated being around so many people and from the sounds of it the other students were already gathered and awaiting their arrival. She veered off at the last minute towards another small chamber off the hall, crowding all the first years into a chamber that were looking around nervously.

“Welcome to Hogwarts,” Professor McGonagall began. “The start of the year feast is about to begin shortly, but as per tradition before you take your seats you will be sorted into your houses.” Nicholas noticed how silent and grave the ambience had turned since she had mentioned the sorting hat. “The sorting hat ceremony is important, because while you are here, your house will be your family during your stay at Hogwarts. You will sleep in your house dormitories, spend time with your house in your common rooms and take classes with your house.”

“The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Every house has it’s own history and has each produced outstanding witches and wizards.” McGonagall continued to explain about the individual houses and how every good piece of work you did earned you house points, whilst any trouble you caused would lead to these house points being taken away. At the end of the year, the house with the most points would win the house cup and that this was a great honor. Nicholas looked around a bit apprehensively wondering if his fellow first years had suddenly felt as pressured as he did.

“I suggest you smarten up before you get presented to the rest of the school.” She eyed up Harry’s unruly hair and something on Ron’s nose, before landing on Nicholas. He gave her a confused look for a moment as she eyed his askew tie before leaving the chamber.

Nicholas’s hands were shaking in his pockets, fighting off the urge to bite his nails again. The previous thoughts he’d had about not being sorted into one of the houses was causing him to panic. What if he couldn’t be sorted? What if he gets sorted into Slytherin? How would he even begin to explain to Mel that he was sorted into a house where all the bad wizards come from? 

He ignored the whispers around him, looking around at the ghosts that had drifted from the walls and interacting with the other first years. Glancing to his side, he noticed Hermione talking to another pudgy boy with blonde hair and a nervous expression. He heard her briefly talking about the hat and ‘Neville’ guessing that was his name.

“Another Black?” Nicholas cocked an eyebrow at a ghost that was previously talking with Harry and Ron, his head seemed to be at an awkward angle hanging on by the tiniest bit of skin. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering what the ghost would look like if he’d pulled his head off all the way.

“Excuse me?” Nicholas said, the ghost looked taken aback from a moment.

“Didn’t think there was another Black. I might be old but my memory is as fresh as a daisy,” The ghost continued folding his arms narrowing his eyes at Nicholas “Why, it only feels as though it were yesterday that your father had sent off dungbombs in the Slytherin common room.”

“My father never went to Hogwarts, he’s a muggle.” Nicholas countered, his eyes narrowing slightly as the accusation. The ghost reared back, suddenly getting the attention of all the first years who had quietened down.

“I didn’t know there was another living Black,” The blonde boy from earlier curled his lip in Nicholas’s attention “There’s no way this idiot could come from such a prestigious family.” The boy stepped up to Nicholas, his grey familiar eyes piercing back at Nicholas. 

“I’m not a Black. I’m a Drake. That ghost is just off his rocker.” Nicholas hissed back defensively, “I’d rather be a muggle born than someone like you.”

“And what would that be?”

“Someone with his nose turned up so high, I wouldn’t be surprised to find spiders lurking in that big nose of yours.” A few people laughed as the doors to the chambers opened once again, revealing Professor McGonagall. The two boys separated immediately, putting distance between them. Draco sent Nicholas a cold glare, that Nicholas returned coolly.

“That’s quite enough.” Mcgonagall said with the clearing of her throat, regarding Nicholas and the boy carefully “If you’re quite finished, we’re ready for you now.”  


End file.
